Quarter For Your Calls
by AnDrEwSrObOt
Summary: Sequel to Penny for Your thoughts. Draco is pissed off and sad so he makes himself invisble to get back at Harry's cruel joke. But Harry has some plans of his own.
1. The Dragon

Quarter For Your Calls  
  
A/n- okay here's the sequel to Penny for your thoughts that I've been promising. In order for you to fully understand this story please read Penny for your thoughts. It's only 8 chapters but has 93 reviews!  
  
On with the prologue:  
  
Draco was hurt, alone, but most of all pissed off. He was this close to getting some sodding answers from that heinous-pain-in-the-arse-boy-who- lived.  
  
Yes, he admitted that he had a crush on the other boy. He wasn't in love or anything but he had a thing for attracting opposites.  
  
He wasn't looking for a commitment or even sex. He just wanted to view Potter and check him out. But no, he couldn't do that anymore since Potter had been paying attention to him. Draco liked the attention.  
  
No, he craved it with his very soul now. He didn't know what to do which was of course ironic. He was a FULL BLOOD MALFOY. If he wanted Potter than Potter he will have. There were no exceptions or free passes to go for the 16-year-old boy.  
  
If he'd just left him alone than Malfoy wouldn't need him so badly.  
  
Draco smirked to himself as he read some books in his father's library. It was full of Dark Magics and vile spells to make people fall in love or worship the spell provider.  
  
It was Christmas break and Draco could picture Harry with his damned friends playing chess and laughing having absolutely no clue what Draco had in store for them.  
  
The list was endless with possibilities.  
  
He could make Harry his love slave every night and erase his memory every morning. No, that would be too much waste of magic.  
  
Maybe, he could make a clone of Harry and keep the real one to himself. Nah, as much as pains to say the mudblood would figure it out in a second flat.  
  
I know what you're thinking, make a clone and keep him but if you were obsessed with someone would you settle with a fake replica of your desire?  
  
I thought not.  
  
Then there's always the possibility of him finding out and running to Dumbledore causing embarrassment not only to himself but also to his family name. Making yet another block to his plan.  
  
Draco closed his eyes and massaged his forehead gently with his fingers trying to escape the migraine forming in his temple.  
  
What to do? What to do?  
  
He only had three days or so to come up with the full proof plans to get him back for causing him this sorrow in the first place and or keep Harry for himself.  
  
Than it hit him. Why let Potter off so easily? Why not make him suffer like he did? Watch his every move and record it somehow. Make him afraid to leave his own room without being spied upon? Yes, ladies and gentlemen, this was a game of cat and mouse. Only Draco was the so-called hunter and Potter was the pray.  
  
Draco would make himself have the capability to become invisible whenever he pleased. But not just throwing on an invisibility cloak, those were unfashionable nowadays.  
  
Draco flipped back to the index of the book he was reading and found the perfect spell for the perfect occasion.  
  
A/N- MUH-HAHAHAHAHA please give me some ideas and feedback. **HUGS** 


	2. Girls and guys

Disclaimer: It's all J.K. Rowling (you go girl)  
  
A/n- here's number deux (that 2 in French)  
  
On with it  
  
"Harry come on we're going to be late for our first day back!" Ron shouted into the sleeping Harry's ear.  
  
Harry sprang straight up in an up right sitting position. He carefully picked up his glasses off the table to his right and put them on. He let out a long yawn and ran his fingers through his hair. Then, he threw off the nice warm comforter and swung his legs over the bed.  
  
"Good morning Harry. Yeah that's it, hurry up before you miss breakfast and another bloody fun day in our marvelous classes." Ron said with sarcastic enthusiasm.  
  
Harry just rolled his beautiful green eyes and started to pull on his shirt and pants.  
  
"I can't believe the holiday went by so fast." Harry said starting the morning conversation that was a part of their daily routine.  
  
"You can say that again." Ron mumbled.  
  
Harry shrugged on his school robes and proceeded to the bathroom to brush his teeth and try to comb out his messy but cute jet-black hair.  
  
"Harry mate. What are going to do about Malfoy? You know he's going to back today." Ron asked.  
  
Even though Harry promised the Slytherin that he wouldn't tell anybody about his 'little' crush he still told Ron. He couldn't tell Hermione because he didn't need her mothering and smothering him with lectures about not being cruel to him. Then later she would tell Draco and that would make him even angrier then before the hearing people thought incident. (If that was even possible.)  
  
"Please don't remind me. I just hope he doesn't feel the need to get back at me." Harry said while washing his hands.  
  
"Does he have any reason NOT to?" Ron asked with curiosity.  
  
"No, but maybe he thinks I'll tell the whole school about him. Don't think I wouldn't either mind you. But, bloody hell, this semester is going to hell isn't it?" Harry looked at Ron for some sort of support.  
  
But, Ron just stared at the tiled floor in the bathroom and slowly shook his head yes.  
  
"But, if you want some sort of help. Like spells you need to cast then-," Ron paused, "You know Mione will always be there for you. While I sit in the corner and listen to her instructions."  
  
Harry laughed whole-heartly and patted Ron on the shoulder in a friendly way.  
  
Ron soon joined the laughter and they continued laughing like mad hyenas until they heard someone clear their throat.  
  
They both turned around to see Hermione looking at them with a bizarre expression plastered n her face.  
  
"HERMIONE!" They both shouted.  
  
"This is a boy's bathroom. Unless you're a boy you need to leave." Ron explained like he was talking to a six-year-old.  
  
"Oh come on. As if there's anything to look at." She said as she propped herself on top of the sink.  
  
"Excuse me?" Harry said offended and appalled at her outburst.  
  
She dramatically rolled her eyes and then said, "We're going to miss breakfast let's go!"  
  
She hopped down and grabbed both of their arms and dragged them out earning a shocked face from Neville.  
  
"Like I've said before, we're a bad influence on her." Ron whispered to Harry.  
  
"Our little Mione is going up." Harry whispered back giggling softly.  
  
"I can hear you." She said still looking straight ahead.  
  
"Is it that time of the month?" Ron asked quietly.  
  
"No," Hermione snapped, "Malfoy's owl gave me a letter and it pissed me off."  
  
"What did it say?" Harry said afraid it was about the bedroom incident and he was blackmailing her.  
  
"He wants me, no is making me assist him make a potion for Snape's class. I refused but Snape sent me a letter telling me to help him or fail his course. And Hermione Granger DOES NOT FAIL POTIONS!"  
  
She looked at them and smiled.  
  
"But that's no concern of yours." She spotted him and then said, "I have to go and 'ARRANGE' the day from hell. Bye." Then she was off.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other. What was Malfoy planning and what did it have to do with Hermione?  
  
TBC  
  
A/n- please r/r 


	3. In trouble

A/n- sorry it's taken so long, I had writers' block so yeah. On with the story.  
  
Harry and Ron sat bored in their Potions class. Snape was of course yelling at Neville for no apparent reason well not exactly. Neville accidentally put some his potion on Goyle who's head transformed into a miniature version a bobbing head dog toy.  
  
How that had anything to do with the disappearing fame potion Harry had no idea.  
  
"It's amazing how Neville can always brighten someone's day and in return get punished," Ron mumbled to himself.  
  
Harry shook his head yes and looked over at his other best friend.  
  
Hermione was done making the impossible potion that's formula was on the board. She was scribbling down something on a parchment rather fast that made an odd noise startling Ron.  
  
"Herm, what in the gods are you doing?" Ron whispered to her.  
  
"Something." She replied sharply and loudly.  
  
Harry raised his eyebrow and gave a hand motion saying 'cut-it-out-or-she- might-cut-your-head-off'.  
  
Ron being Ron, asked, "What does," he mimicked Harry's hand movements, "that mean?"  
  
"Yes, Potter do share with the class what on earth you were doing." Snape sneered at the front of the classroom.  
  
His eyes bore through Harry's eyes as if they were acid.  
  
"Telling Ron to be quiet before we got detention Professor. I hope I didn't distract the class." Harry explained simply trying not to glare at the man who almost got him killed.  
  
"I see," Snape looked Harry over, "you're lying, be at detention tonight or write a one thousand feet essay on why you aggravated me."  
  
"But sir, I'm the one-" Ron started.  
  
"Shut-it Weasely." Snape said calmly.  
  
"Tonight Potter."  
  
With that he told the class to clean up the remainder of whatever little effort they tried to produce.  
  
The class made a grumbling like sound. The only ones who actually got through the potion were Hermione and Draco.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The plan was working so well. Draco thought to himself.  
  
He had tricked the mudblood in helping him make, gather, and produce the invisibility potion without knowing why.  
  
He told Snape to give Harry detention so he could 'talk to him' about making a friendship (yeah right) but in the process he'd get some of Harry's hair and blood to complete the potion.  
  
Why Harry's blood and piece of hair?  
  
He'd thought about yesterday. Why be invisible to everyone? Sooner or later someone was bound to know it was he was the phantom like person. So, he would only make himself invisible to Harry!  
  
Sit next to him in class and drive his friends away. Sneaking into his dormitory and sitting on his bed while he had no clue that he was there. And if Harry just 'happened' to strip off his clothes then Draco would have nothing to do but sit there and watch of course. (**WINK WINK**)  
  
Sure everyone would tell him it's me but he's too stubborn to listen. He'll probably label himself as a freak and shun himself from people.  
  
That's when he'd be totally alone. That's the moment Draco would strike the hardest. Not rape people. Honestly! Definitely not rape.  
  
It was going to be something much, much worse.  
  
I may be a manic, but I'm an intelligent manic.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC  
  
A/n- Gasp! What will become of our hero, any suggestions or comments PUH- lease review! 


	4. Trapped and together

Harry walked down the stairs toward the miserable dungeons to make up for whatever thing he did by having detention.  
  
Sometimes Harry thought that Snape just used all of his free time to make plans so it could make Harry's life worse. However he dismissed this idea as he thought that was Draco's job.  
  
It was odd though. For the past two days Draco hardly looked at him. Probably embarrassed about what happened with the I-can-hear-your-thoughts potion.  
  
But he WAS talking about a Malfoy so chances were he was just laying low before whatever his plan was set to work.  
  
Harry stared at the dirty tall door in front of him.  
  
"Two hours in hell." He thought to himself, not knowing what was in store for him.  
  
Snape would probably lecture him for half an hour then order him to clean all the pots by hand, each being done in less than five minutes. Then, scrubbing the table until his hand bleed while having Snape stare the whole time and making rude comments here and there.  
  
Ron had suggested going to Dumbledore, but then his dorm mates would label him a chicken boy who couldn't take a punishment.  
  
Harry shook his head and decided to take this like a man.  
  
So with an unsteady hand he knocked on the door.  
  
"GET IN HERE POTTER YOU'RE LATE!" Harry winced at the tone and projection level in Snape's cold voice.  
  
Yes, this is going to be so much fun. He thought bitterly to himself as he opened the door and saw a surprising sight.  
  
Snape sat at his desk surrounded by papers giving Harry a death glare as usual. But he saw sitting in front of a boiling caldron was none other than Draco Malfoy.  
  
"For your detention you will assist Mr. Malfoy in completing his extra credit potion. You of course will receive no extra credit so don't bother to ask. If you need me I'll be in my quarters." Snape stood and started to gather his un-graded papers.  
  
"But sir, are you allowed to leave two students alone in a potions class room? Isn't that, I don't know dangerous?" Harry really didn't want to be left alone with Malfoy who was currently checking him out.  
  
"This is my classroom Mr. Potter. I trust Mr. Malfoy enough to make sure YOU don't touch anything."  
  
"ME?" He accidentally burst out.  
  
"Yes Potter you." He said as cold as ice.  
  
Harry let out a squeak like noise as Snape stepped out of the room. "But SIR-" he was cut off by the door slamming in his face. And he was sure he heard the sound of locking doors.  
  
"Well Potter, looks like we're potions partners." Draco said seductively moving toward Harry slowly.  
  
Harry stared at Draco for a moment and considered his options. He ran to the door and tried to pull as hard as he could, his pride he damned. No way he was staying with Draco. He pounded on the door and starting shouting, "Hello help me there's a psycho in here!"  
  
Harry was so busy yelling, pounding and kicking he didn't notice Draco standing directly behind him until he rubbed his back with his hand.  
  
Harry wiped around and laughed at Draco, "Hi, how are you?"  
  
"Why do you ask that question whenever you're embarrassed and scared?" Draco asked placing his hands on either side of Harry's head.  
  
"Why are you obsessed and psychotic? The world is just filled with unanswered questions." Harry said as he ducked out of Draco's intense trap.  
  
Draco took a step toward Harry. Then Harry pulled out his wand (not that sort of wand girls) and pointed it toward Draco.  
  
"Oh, kinky are we Potter?"  
  
Harry cringed and made a gagging sound.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?"  
  
"More than you think Potter," he raised his left eyebrow. "Give me some of your hair and blood and I'll let you go."  
  
Harry stared at Draco for a second.  
  
"Well, that's not what I was expecting."  
  
"Oh, you want more do you? Well there a perfectly good table we could-"  
  
"Oh, gross. Okay" He yanked out some his hair and grabbed a chopping knife and made a cut so it bleed into a test tube.  
  
"Is that enough?"  
  
"Yes, thank you sweetness." He looked at the door and it swung open after he said 'Lemon venom'. Harry looked at him suspiciously and ran his tail outta there. He didn't care at the moment what Draco was doing he just didn't want to be alone in a room with him.  
  
Draco smirked and whispered softly, "Soon Harry, soon."  
  
A/N- hope you liked it please R/R 


	5. Draco's potion

Harry cursed to himself as he lied on his bed. Why had he given Draco his blood and piece of hair?  
  
He really was honestly a moron. But, maybe Draco wasn't making a voodoo doll to make Harry his slave boy... yeah sure.  
  
Harry screwed his eyes shut tightly as he tried to come up with a back-up plan just in case. He could possibly tell Snape but that would just get him more detention and more 'quality' time with Draco.  
  
He could go to Dumbledore, yes that's what he would do. First thing in the morning he'd go straight to him. Just as long as Draco didn't complete whatever he was planning before then.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco was still in the cold dirty dungeons. Thanks to the mudblood's expertise on translating spells he could finish the spell tonight and have tons of bloody fun tomorrow.  
  
Draco carefully put three strands of Harry's jet-black hair into the grayish red syrup looking potion. It instantly turned into a shade of midnight blue.  
  
Draco looked fascinated for a second then shook it off and added seven drops of the golden boy's blood. He only had about thirty seconds left to complete the potion properly.  
  
Draco really didn't feel like losing any parts of his body at such an early hour of the morning.  
  
He could picture Harry right now tossing and turning having no idea what was in store for tomorrow.  
  
Draco cut a piece of his skin to also add seven drops to the concoction. Once that was done he said the transcript on his left.  
  
"Geferi the wish goddess, my will humbly requests this offer, fourteen drops of blood to make the one who has stabbed my heart to not be able to see my next move."  
  
Suddenly a face stretched dangerously close to Draco at his place sitting in front of the potion from the east wall and screamed, "Your wish is granted." She faded back into the wall with a snap.  
  
Draco looked around confused; he didn't feel any different. He stood and looked himself over. As he was looking at himself a small ball of brown light was thrown at him.  
  
He gasped as it came in contact with his body. He paused and then felt the pain soar throughout his veins, he couldn't scream because he could breathe.  
  
All to soon it stopped and he looked around the room. Somehow his shirt was ripped off and he was on the floor.  
  
After a few minutes of catching his breath he smiled and sprung to his feet. He felt more confident like he had extra power. It was almost addicting like a drug.  
  
He shrugged the feeling aside and started his second potion. Draining his first potion he whistled a tune that was thought up. He was so excited he could hardly think straight.  
  
This one was for the mudblood because in the morning she'd know exactly what he did from helping him.  
  
He didn't want to blow his cover this soon in the game that had yet to begin.  
  
A/n- Hope you like, the fun starts, next chapter please R/R 


	6. The plan unfolds

Harry was sitting at the breakfast table alone since it was about four thirty in the morning. He woke up at three in the morning from a nightmare about a blonde stranger.. Go figure. Then, he took an hour shower to calm his nerves next, he get to the great hall since it was impossible to wake up Ron at this ungodly hour of the morning.  
  
So there he sat pushing around his scrambled eggs and bacon not really hungry. He had a quiz in potion class that he should be studying for but that wasn't really his style. His style was to cram in all his studying in the minute before the test, that usually got him a low B, but he wasn't complaining. Just as long as he got OUT of that class passing he was cool.  
  
Suddenly the doors swung open to reveal Neville.  
  
"What are you doing here Harry?" he asked politely.  
  
"Couldn't go back to sleep so I decided to come down here." He replied as he tried not to yawn.  
  
"I know how that feels." Neville muttered and sat down next to Harry pulling some bacon and a bandanna onto his plate.  
  
"Why are you down here?" Harry questioned. He never really thought about when Neville got up but he was sure it wasn't this early.  
  
"Studying for potions. I figured I could come down here eat and then read some bloody book called Potions for Dummies." He looked up to catch Harry's reaction and glared as he saw the grin plastered across his face. "Oh shut up Harry! Just because you're talented in EVERYTHING." He said sarcastically.  
  
"I can't swim." Harry said as a matter of fact.  
  
"Wow, one sodding flay!" Neville said. They both laughed at each other. Then Neville sobered up as Snape took his place at the teacher's table. He glared at the only students in the hall.  
  
"Do you reckon he always down here at five in the morning?" Neville asked under his breath.  
  
"I think it's to avoid the student while he eats." Harry said back just as quietly.  
  
"You done?"  
  
"Yeah, let's go study in the library." Harry got up and Neville followed. Only two hours to study for the 'it's-going-to-be-half-your-grade' quiz.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco slept in for half an hour. There was no hurry today because he wanted to enjoy every second of it. He dress slowly taking his time, he picked out a skintight black turtleneck with rich black leather pants. He smirked as he slipped on his combat black boots. He looked in the mirror and said softy, "Hugyliou."  
  
His clothes instantly got a flame design on the front of his turtleneck and the sides of his pants. The flames didn't move but were noticeably the Gryffindor's house colors. Draco looked himself over again and shook his head.  
  
With the wave of his wand (ladies STOP thinking those naughty thoughts!) the colors turned sliver and green. He smirked at his reflection and winked at himself. Sometimes his ego always got the best of him.  
  
He checked his clock, only fifteen minutes until potions. He grabbed his cloak slipped it on but didn't bother buttoning it up. He also discarded his tie and gracefully ran down the stairs, out the door and toward his victim.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/n- I was going to be evil and stop here but since I promised MeiDarkreign I'll continue  
  
Harry and Neville were the only ones outside Snape's classroom waiting. They felt ready for the test after ACTUALLY studied for it this time. The door opened and they walked through.  
  
"I'm surprised, Gryffindors that are early to my humble room. Isn't this exciting, I think I should give you extra credit for the test? But I won't because it wouldn't be fair for the other students." Snape said with ice in his voice.  
  
Harry and Neville rolled their eyes and sat next to each other in the back.  
  
"Actually Longbottom, I want in the front today. So I can be sure you don't cheat off of Potter's test." Snape grinned evilly.  
  
Neville would have glared but was too afraid of the man to do so. So he went up to the next right in front of Snape's desk. He looked down at the now interesting desk and ignored Snape's intense staring.  
  
After what seemed entirety other students filled the room sleepily and sat in-groups to study a bit more together. Draco entered the room and sat next to Harry with an audible plop.  
  
The classroom was suddenly quiet; everyone held his or her breath to see how loud Harry would yell at Draco. But when nothing happened in thirty seconds they starting whispering to each other wondering what the hell was going on.  
  
Draco smirked at harry to his left who was busy studying. He then looked up as he realized everything was quiet. He looked around everything seemed normal. Then he saw Hermione and Ron standing there staring at the empty chair to his right.  
  
"Hey guys," harry stared, "what you looking at that's so interesting." He smiled pleasantly but Ron took it the wrong way.  
  
"What do you mean what's so interesting? Why are sitting there!" Ron screamed.  
  
"Is it reserved?" Harry looked around and again Ron took it the wrong way.  
  
"OF ALL THE NERVE HARRY!" Ron shrieked. Then he and Hermione went to the front of the room with Neville.  
  
Harry was beyond confused he looked back at chair which no one in it. The table to his left was vacant and the table to his left was also vacant. He shook his head and continued reading; he only had five minutes to remember an impossible potion.  
  
Draco thought it worked! Now his friends were flaming and mad at harry and Harry had no clue! Now for phase two.  
  
Draco stood up and spoke directly to the class.  
  
"If anyone is wondering," Draco started, "Harry and I are a couple now!" he beamed at everyone's gasp of horror.  
  
Harry jerked up and said, "WHAT IS EVERYONES PROBLEM?" Everyone was wide- eyed and shocked.  
  
"So you're not denying it?" Ron asked.  
  
"Deny what? It's not a crime!" Harry thought that his friends were mad at him because was sitting by himself in the back of the room.  
  
Hermione screamed and almost fainted.  
  
"CLASS!" Snape was amused but had to bring order to the class, "if Harry's wants to be that way he is entitled to. Now please get ready for your test."  
  
Draco giggled a little to himself. HE couldn't believe the first part of the plan had gone so smoothly. Now the real fun could commence.  
  
A/n- Thanks for reading please R/R! 


	7. Going to a place?

The test was over and they only had about five minutes left in the period before they moved on with their lives into the future. Or if you were Harry you'd just want to get away from the gawking faces.  
  
He sighed as he sagged even further into his uncomfortable chair. He thought he did relatively well for cramming in studying before hand. He looked at the empty chair and raised an eyebrow. Why had the entire class gone insane over him sitting alone and in the back? Sometimes he just couldn't understand the minds of teenagers, but what teenagers did fully understand anything?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco was laughing his ass off. Harry had no idea what was going on, the other mortified students didn't say anything just like he suspected. No one would question the great one to oh-so-perfect face. Well not yet anyway.  
  
"Oh Harry I just loved the snogging we had behind the armor last night," Draco said putting his acting skills to test. How else would he have gotten out of all those detentions?  
  
Harry suddenly put his arm on the back of the chair not knowing invisible Draco sits there and he started to nod off. To the casual observer it looked as if he was agreeing with him. When really he was staring to fall asleep due to the lack of sleep.  
  
"All right class you may leave now. Remember if your desks aren't sparking like Peeves' personality I will deduct 50 points from your tests and your house." Snape snapped as the clock signaled the dreaded class was finally over.  
  
Harry snapped awake as he looked around people were hurriedly walking past him eyes cast to the floor like they were trying not to step on bugs or something.  
  
Draco smirked as he saw Harry's annoying friends approach them. The mudblood had a look of determination, he guessed she was going to get some sense in Harry even it was slapping him across the face. Ron on the other hand had a look that could kill; this only made Draco smirk wider and laugh more openly. "Can I assist you in any way?" Draco asked them.  
  
"Shut up you git!" Ron suddenly yelled. His face was becoming an unnatural red and purple.  
  
Ron didn't even notice that Harry was trying to speak to them, going to apologize for his snippy behavior.  
  
"Ron, why are you acting like this!" Harry shouted back into his face thinking he was talking to him.  
  
"How could you- I didn't even you were like- Why this now?" Ron screamed back.  
  
"I don't know maybe I felt like it! Why is it that everything I do matters so much? It's like whatever I do is wrong and entertaining maybe I like it this way! Why does everyone think I'm such a perfect happy fun-loving student? Sometimes it's great just to take a sodding break from everyone. Especially you two!"  
  
"I know how you feel sweetie." He grounded out the last word dramatically so that the two got the got the message to leave.  
  
They didn't move but instead stood there staring at him disbelieving the very thought that Harry dumped them to be with Malfoy. Okay sure he would hang with Neville sure, Oliver okay, Collin possible but DRACO MALFOY?  
  
Draco threw his arm across Harry's shoulders and placed a quick kiss to Harry's lips. Harry didn't budge an inch he kept looking straight ahead at the two.  
  
The two cringed at Harry's obvious uncaring that Draco had practically violated him.  
  
It was true then; Harry was not the same anymore. Hermione quietly dragged Ron out the door before she broke into tears.  
  
Snape watched the whole scene with amusement; he would never have guessed the two were together least of all civil toward one another.  
  
Draco looked at Snape and grinned, then followed Harry out the door into the hallway. Yes this would be rather interesting.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry didn't want to go to his next class, he didn't want anything but a soft comfy bed to lay upon and ponder the sense of the world. Draco wasn't surprised at the sudden change of direction. He thought Harry would go to his dorm, he did look tired. The poor muffin, oh well he guessed he was his civic duty as his 'boyfriend' to take care of him in any possible way. Right?  
  
TBC........  
  
A/n- I know, I know you all hate me. Review and I PROMISE to update VERY soon. Like tomorrow soon maybe???? 


	8. Shocking new discovery

Over tired and over stressed Harry Potter laid vertical on his prosperous bed. His eyes were heavily shut as the miscreant Malfoy looked down upon his comely features. He was waiting for that opportune moment to have his wicked and disgusting way with the fine boy.  
  
But he couldn't yet; he knew that once he started that Harry could feel literally him if he awoke. That brief but sexy, soft kiss back in the classroom did slide by barely. But that was due to Harry oblivious state of mind. Draco had read clearly in the text that the person (or persons wink, wink ladies) was completely attuned to their natural senses that the spell would be shattered.  
  
Draco's plan was to bind Potter to the bloody bedpost and then have his amusement. Yes any second now he would fulfill this dark need. The need to shell out punishment toward the gold fuck.

Harry was drifting slowly into his tranquil spot. The only place where no one could bother him, his dreams. Granted that lately they were nightmares of becoming a Slytherin and biting the noses off of unsuspecting bunnies. He didn't really know what the fuzz balls meant though. He thought it might represent a tradition of He-who-will-not-be-named, but it wasn't a quite clear dream. Usually a bit fuzzy around the edges but at least Harry narrow it down to the rabbits and not witness nose-less horses.  
  
However the dream, nay nightmare, that he was having now was even worse. He dreamed of being in a classroom tied to a desk, naked? He couldn't tell due to the uncomfortably tight blind fold across his upper face.  
  
He tired to scream but was silenced by a crushing hand. He darted out his tongue and tired biting it off but this seemed to excite the person somewhat. Their other hand trailed to his face then hair caressing it lightly as if it were the only thing in the world.  
  
True, it would've felt nice but he did feel vulgar because his body was being made whore property. His mind-started racing, the darkness was frightening him to no end. Who was this trying to reach him?  
  
His money was on Ginny until he felt the hand travel to his stomach and rub circles over his six pack of abs. Ginny might have naught thoughts, but seeing the way she grew up well, he knew it was a slim change at being her.  
  
Maybe it could be Hermione because he did hear her talk about his body when he got out of the shower. All blushing and studering, if she wasn't gonna end with Ron well he'd give her a chance at a go.  
  
He gasped in his sleep as he felt the smooth fingers run across his thighs.  
  
OKAY! WHAT THE HELL? It's was so not Hermione because he felt something that resembled a wand of a male (yes ladies it IS what you're thinking) against his side.  
  
At that second he knew who it was. The one boy he loathed was touching him and making him feel sexy and good? Okay now he had lost his mind. It was the one and only....

"Draco.." the name escaped from the sleeping boy's lips in ecstasy.  
  
Malfoy in the mean time watched (in lusty interest) the moaning and squirming male teen. His head moved from side to side in passion and contentment. Draco felt a spread of overwhelming pride that Potter finally appreciated him and his body.  
  
But the most shocking was the fact that Draco hadn't had not tie the boy up and do the deed. Potter was dreaming of him out of his own free will!  
  
TBC  
  
A/n- Guess what? Tomorrow finally came! SO SORRY! I got into this prop job thing and I'm taking acting and SCHOOL BITES so please forgive and review! 


	9. Reality seems more like a nightmare

A/n- GO on hate me, but I did update!

* * *

The air was abuzz and everyone was talking loudly in the Grand Hall, if a bomb dropped on them the entire student body would be screwed because it couldn't be heard, but then again they could never hear one.

"Where the hell is Harry?" Hermione screamed again at Ron.

After him **AND DRACO** left the potions class room and hadn't showed up to the next few classes Hermione had been asking Ron questions and expressing "concerns" (which sounded more like, "that bloody git wait until I get a hold of him") and he was about ready to snap like a twig on the rainforest floor.

He had a few questions himself and having a nagging shrew next to him wasn't calming his nerves. But he just continued eating his lunch slowly trying not toshove a plump chicken drum into Hermione's mouth to shut her up.

For all he knew Harry was shacking up with the ferret himself which made him cringe with the mental imagery.

"He missed two classes! **TWO**! If he thinks I'm going to let him copy my notes he's got another thing coming-," she fumed but was interrupted by Ginnyrusing up from behind them.

"Is it true?" Ginny looked distraught. The rumors flew around school faster than the flu and sparked even more rumors on top of rumors creating mass chaos with the gossip groups. Ron and Hermione couldn't keep the truth and lies apart anymore.

"Ginny, don't talk to me right now." Ron grounded out, he knew what he was like when he was angry and didn't want to say anything he'd regret or do anything he'd get tossed out of school for.

"Harry and Draco are getting married with Goyle as the best man and Pansy the maid of honor on the beach during summer holidays?" Ginny was in tears now and sobbing. "He can't do this to me what we have is extraordinary. If I have to I'll slaughter Draco's whole family. He's going to be mine and I know just the way to make sure of that." She added darkly and laughed evilly leaving Hermione and Ron in shock.

"Ron, what was that?" Hermione asked quietly.

"That was my sister going insane." Ron answered with wide eyes and no humor in his voice.

"Who does he think he is? Potter is mine! He's my damn seeker!" Oliver Wood shouted. Ron and Hermione turned toward a conversation between Oliver and Colin.

"You have got to be kidding me! I'm so his type, I understand his fame and can help him reach the top!" Colin's squeaky voice ringed.

"Reach the top? Don't make me laugh how can you of all people reach the top when you can't even reach the top of a counter. He needs a strong partner who can take care of him. You don't fit that bill ducks." Oliver retaliated. "Potter is going to be mine if it's the last thing I do." With that he stood up and walked out the door.

"Over my dead body!" Colin grabbed his wand and ran after Oliver.

"This can't be good!" Ron said more to himself than anything. "What are we going to do?"

"I know what I'm going to do; I'm going to get my Harry that's what." Hermione said as matter-of-factly. She had that determined look on her face that she had whenever something difficult was in her path that was wanted to destroy. She followed the route of Oliver and Colin and left Ron sitting by himself.

As he looked around he heard similar conversations buzzing around about plans of kidnapping his best friend and plots of getting rid of Malfoy for good. Even the Slytherins were designing ideas to capture the golden boy. Ron sat still and gulped.

"This is not good." Ron repeated.

* * *

Harry was content and comfortable curled up next to a warm body. He tried to move but found himself chained-

_**CHAINED?**_

That thought brought Harry out of la-la land and into cold (well actually warm) reality. Draco was smirking at him and he screamed. Well, attempted to scream but no sound came out causing him to struggle to get free.

"Stop trying, you'll injure yourself." Draco said calmly as he stood off the bed. "Can't have that now can we?"

Harry stopped suddenly and gave an "I'm-so-going-to-**INJURE**-you" glare.

"Don't be upset kitten, all I wanted was answers before and your talking screwed that plan up. So now we'll try the silent approach where I talk and you listen intently." Draco brought his wand out to add an extra touch of fear that made Harry just roll his eyes.

Harry looked around and saw that he was no longer in his bedroom but Draco's room **AGAIN**.

How did teachers not stop this or have like a plan or something? Wasn't having students chained up in beds somehow a bad thing? How did Draco even get chains in the school in the first place? He really hoped Dumbledore he was here and on his way to his rescue.

_Yeah right._

"Everyone thinks we are together." Draco said calmly as he pulled up a chair next to the bed.

Harry mouthed, "We are you arse hole."

"I meant literally, you see I tricked everyone into believing you-" he laughed and pointed at Harry, "and I," he continued, "we're in a relationship beyond hatred. All it took was a spell to make me invisible and your cranky attitude to make you a fag. Its classic really, the look on everyone's face when you sat next to me and let me put my arm around you. Bloody priceless!" He snickered at his own successful plan.

Harry on the other hand was confused, that would explain the reason everyone was wonky.

"Then I followed you to your room and waited for you to sleep, which by the way I love the fact that you talk in your sleep. Then had a little fun and brought you here and had a little more fun for a half an hour and waited for you to wake up."

Harry was now mortified, what did he mean by fun and what exactly did Harry say? He hoped it wasn't embarrassing but judging by all the times he said _Cho_ in his sleep he doubted it was pleasant.

"Now that you're awake **WE** can have some fun." Draco whispered as he moved to his corner and grabbed some objects out of his drawer.

He turned around and Harry stopped breathing. What the hell was he going to do with a permanent marker, candles, a whip and whipped cream!

Within two seconds Harry was trying to escape causing his wrists to bruise.

_I'm so screwed and I might mean literally._

* * *

A/n- (Dodges spitballs) I'm sorry, I hoped you liked it! Please review. 


	10. Almost beaten

After Hermione left the Grand Hall Ron quickly caught up to her but had to stop and practically rip Lavender off of Pansy. It was the only time Ron could say he helped a Slytherin willingly. Lavender put up one hell of a fight screaming about how Pansy stole her baby and how he was behind it.

So, he convinced Lavender that he'd fetch Harry for her and to meet them in the girl's bathroom in an hour next, he ran after Hermione. But on the way he had to stop a breakout fight between two Hufflepuffs third years (boys nonetheless), thank righteousness either knew how to work their wands properly.

_Where the hell were all the teachers?_

Then a thought crossed his mind, none of the teachers were in the Grand Hall. Were they suffering the same plague as the rest of the school? Then something else made him ponder, why was he the only sane one? Surely there had to be someone else.

All thoughts ceased however when he reached the common rooms and saw Hermione performingwhat looked like a lovepotion they learned a year ago he was actually paying attention that day, so without making noise he crept up behind her. Which wasn't hard considering everyone was screaming about how Harry wasn't in his room.

He conjured up some leather robe, a spell that his brothers taught him well, and actually USED on him countless times. Then, he grabbed Hermione who was attuned to the world or some nonsense and successfully tied her up. If only he could do that to the whole school.

"I hope your happy **RONALD**!" Hermione screeched at her "best friend" from the common room couch which she was currently tied up to. "You made me miss my chance with my precious, if I had my wand you wouldn't have a d-," Ron cut her off by putting magic tape on her lips.

_Thank goodness for my brothers and their joke gadgets._

Hermione glared him and screamed through the tape. He looked around and was amazed that no one cared about the stuck-up friend they all knew.

_Good thing they don't or I'd be sent to the funny-farm._

"Colin I will execute you if you don't tell me where my Harry is!" Oliver screamed as he literally picked up Colin like a rag doll.

"You can't do anything to me, it will destroy Harry and you know it! Besides if I knew where he was I'd be there right now holding him!" Colin breathed. It was apparent that he was scared but trying extremely hard to be brave.

_I'm surrounded by stupid, lovesickgits._

"Oliver put him down; you don't him to piss his pants do you?" Ron questioned as he ran over to secure the situation. Oliver was a lot taller than him and slowly put the boy down. He looked Ron straight in the eye; Ron saw that Colin had run off into the now forming crowd. Of course now they were interested in him when beatings would commence.

"Are you challenging me, Weasley?" Oliver accused stalking closer to Ron about to beat him to a bloody pulp.

"PUH-lease, as if I want to-," Ron said nonchalantly.

"Is he not good enough for you?" Oliver questioned then he turned toward the rest of the people in the room, "Hey everyone, Weasley thinks that Harry's not good enough for him!"

"You sod!" Seamus cried. "You shouldn't be able to live!" He pulled out his wand and Ron started to freak out as four other people pulled out their wands.

"NO! _I'm_ not good enough for Harry, I was saying how could I-," Ron stopped.

_THINK FASTER! Channel Hermione's brain._

"-compete with you all for him. I'm obviously not his- equivalent if you will." Ron stuttered but thanked whatever brain power that he possessed to come up with that. It also helped that he read a dictionary over the summer, hey he was bored.

"Damn straight!" Percy said from behind him.

_I have to tell Dad to stop buying American muggle movies._

It wasn't a good thing to show his older brother.

"Let's beat his bloody brains out!" Cho Chang yelled. It was funny how she never much paid attention to Harry even though he "head-over-heels" for the girl Ron used to see why but lately she was annoying. Like now how she was conjuring up a spell.

_How the hell did she even get in here?_

"Stop," Dean yelled at Cho, "his only crime has been loving someone." Dean said to everyone. "Isn't that why we all love Harry, he stands for what we should believe in! With just a little more love in the world we all can be like Harry Potter."

It was a touching mini speech and everyone was quiet for a second. Ron cheered the guy on for knocking some sense into the hormone driven teens. There was finally some peace in the common room.

"GET HIM!" Ron whipped around and saw Hermione had **untied** herself and had her wand back in her hand with it pointed directly at him.

Then all chaos broke lose, the people nearest to him tried to attack him but in turn pissed off the person next to them so they started fighting. Soon everyone was battling it out with fists. Ron had to find Harry now before something awfully bad happened.

He turned to his right and saw Hermione and Percy were engaged in warfare over their standing in Harry's life. So, Ron slipped out and hoped to the stars that nothing else crossed his path.

_Great I just jinxed myself!_

* * *

Harry's were wide as Draco licked the whipped cream off a spoon right in front of his face.

_Was that supposed to mean something?_

So far, Draco had tickled the hell out of him by saying some thick explanation how whatever was his he wrote his name on then he**TORE**open his shirt and wrote in huge letters what felt like Draco Malfoy. After he wrote it on his arms, legs, hands, the feet were the worst and his forehead. It wasn't even just one color, it was a magic pen that changed colors, and he looked like a freaking clown on acid!

So there he was spread out like a Thanksgiving turkey with Draco's name written all over him and forced to watch him eat, no devour the cream that barely touched his nose. Thank goodness he wasn't creative.

_If only I hadn't written on him then this cream would be on him, but that pen is nasty though. Next time I'll get one that's flavored._

"Stage one is complete my love." Draco said standing off the bed he laughed as he saw Harry make a gag face at the word love. Torture was fun, blood wasn't fun though- too sticky and it stained everything.

Usually a second year would crack by now but Harry was different so unfortunately blood was necessary. Then if he still didn't crack Draco would be forced to pour hot wax on the wounds. They needed to be sterilized now didn't they? Draco was actually looking forward to seeing the boy snap.

_Being evil is so much fun._

* * *

A/n- Will Ron save Harry in time, will Hermione find Harry before Ron, where are all the teahcers, find out in the next chapter! Thanks for reading please review!


End file.
